iminthebandironweaselbandfandomcom-20200213-history
Chucky
Charles "Chucky" Albertson is a boy who got injured trying to copy Iron Weasel's signature move, the move, the "Weasel Slap." He hates being called Chucky, due to it rhyming with Sucky. He liked Izzy because she reminded him of his mother. Charles tried to to get revenge on Iron Weasel for completely humiliated him on live TV by calling him Chucky, causing him to throw a temper tantrum. Since Iron Weasel has a record deal with his stepfather, he appears more often. He first appears where Iron Weasel creates a move that injures him, and they were forced to obey him due to not wanting more bad publicity, until they make him spazz on live TV by calling him "Chucky" in their song. He later appears where they are babysitting him and they almost lose their recording deal because they don't have a song to record for their album, but he just ends up giving them an idea for the song to save their recording deal (and Tripp calls him Chucky). He makes a 3rd appearance when they babysit him again, but he goes missing and they must find him due to thinking that Simon knew he ran away. He makes a 4th appearance when they torture him because they think he stole their advance money for their new album. 'Trivia' *He is Simon Craig's stepson. *He had his first appearance in Slap Goes the Weasel. *He returns in Chucky's Revenge. *His enemies are Tripp, Burger, Ash and Derek. *He makes a cameo in [[Trippnotized|''Trippnotized]].'' *It is possible he isn't very ticklish because when Derek told everyone to tickle harder only one of his arms was held up so Derek can tickle his armpits and he left the other up although Burger was tickling his torso **This is possibly just so he can look tough **Or it can be because he is in shock. Tickle torture When the band suspected that he stole their album he was tickled tortured twice on thier "Tickle Table" *The first time Derek and Burger held up his arms and tickled his armpits with feather dusters and sides while Ash held a dog to lick his feet *The second time Izzy and Tripp held up his arms and tickled his armpits with feather dusters The Story: After Derek, Burger and Ash suspect him they time him up in a chair and tried to get him to admit that he did it, after saying that he did not take it the money, Derek says that he has other ways to get him to talk and tell Derek and Burger to prepare the tickle table. The next scene comes and Chucky is on the table laughing while Ash and Derek are using feather dusters connected to drills while Burger uses a puppy to lick his feet. When he still admits he didn't do it everyone stops Ash tells everyone they need to tickle harder and continue to do so, while Ash begins to tickle his stomach. LATER Izzy and Tripp now use the feather dusters to tickle him and still admits he didn't do it, Tripp threatens him and says, "Don't make him get the band to tickle.". Both times his father comes in and stops them and unstraps him from the table and calls them "tickle freaks". Category:Characters Category:Villians